135201-i-honestly-cant-believe-this
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Careful, you're going to be called a "White Knight" now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- im a not time player too! id love to group up and chill when the servers settle, and they will eventually, hang in there if you can! | |} ---- So you haven't been reading the complain threads? Hell I was told just today to go back to FF and I don't even play it lol | |} ---- ---- Uh...........that would be the F2P players, we actually want to PLAY the game not just stare at the character select screen (provided we can even make one). | |} ---- ---- I'm not going anywhere, don't you even worry! So glad to see all these fresh faces running about the noobie zones. The servers seem to slowly improve in stability too. I was able to play for a little while today completely lag free. YEY! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- hey man im sorry i came on to strong, ive had a drink or 2 and its been lonely in illlium for a while now man. give a man a break im seen some sh*t man haha ;-p | |} ---- ---- D'aaaww thanks Pezzy for having some sense~ We do love our community, even the short fused ones, and we do need you all. ^^ Soon Nexus will be open to all and we can sing, and dance, and horribly murder adorable (and not so adorable) creatures together to our hearts content! Just try your hardest to get along til then everyone, then you can kneecap people all day long in PvP! ;P Edited October 1, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- HeavyBreathingOnYourNeck.exe | |} ---- ---- ---- In game is not what OP was referring to silly~ Edited October 1, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- Call me silly all you want, the only negativity being voiced at the new f2p players going around is in the forums in response to absurd posts that are about nothing but complaining, which the OP claimed wasn't a part of his rant. Still feel the need to call me silly? I'm sure you do. | |} ---- apologies if i caused confusion, i meant these boards and the reddit, i havent been able to get in game today. and yes im angry, but id rather try my best to spread a positive message with my extra energy so Welcome everyone! | |} ---- I for one am not telling anyone to leave nor am I going to do so. What gets tiring is listening to all the special snowflakes vent with ABSOLUTELY NOTHING constructive or conducive to the problem at hand and then that somehow spirals down into name-calling and the "don't let the door hit you on the way out" comments. As for getting a queue on dommie side, no issues here since I was in a guild :), that and I have trust issues with pugs in dungeons anyway's. As for the posts I've seen I have seen none of us scream at others or at least we are not the first to resort to doing so. Note: Anyone remember drops 2 and 3? :ph34r: At this point I shouldn't post anything constructive any more and just post meme's. As for the community being toxic....I've seen little of that and the vets are the last to resort to it. I always see the toxic label get thrown around everywhere at this point it has lost all meaning to me. My point is that....argh nevermind talking at this point would just get me a "white-knight" or somesuch label. | |} ---- | |} ---- OF COURSE, CAUSE YOU'RE SILLY, SILLY! Ehehe ;P | |} ---- the only labels that really mean ANYTHING at this point are the labels "wildstar player" i dont care anyone more who you are, what you pay, what you do anything i just want people to see what the game has to offer. maybe i wasnt as clear as i wanted to be so ill stress it again. Wildstar is an amazing home for any gamers. Everyone is welcome and appreciated. Yes the servers are poop right now, but it will get fixed, and i will be very happy to meet and play with all of you. Cheers Nexians! | |} ---- */salute* | |} ---- ---- ---- because i dont share the same views? look i said it in a previous post but ill say it again. if i see 500 posts of cancerous ugly trolling about uninstalling, quitting, carbine sucking, the servers being dead, rabble rabble i dont take it personally you know what i see there? 500 people that want VERY MUCH to get in and play the game. Not everyone expresses themselves positivly when frustrated, but the fact they are expressing themselves at all. i mean i taking the time to log in, and post shows they have SOME interest in the game. and yes it may be ugly, and hurtful. but its still 500 potential players/customers. | |} ---- You know I'm right though. lol | |} ---- I'll let you slide by this time :P | |} ---- ---- But it's OK for you to sit here and throw *cupcake* at customers that are already here, and ignore the *cupcake* that's being thrown at them? I agree new players should be welcomed and we should be trying to alleviate their frustrations. But the ones that get their *cupcake* thrown back at them aren't these new players that want to be here and be reassured. And if they are making what you'd call a cancerous troll post, how can you say that's someone that wants to be here???? Edited October 1, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- As one of those potential new players, thanks for this. I'm a patient person, I don't mind waiting for the server to get fixed before I can truly test the game. What I do mind is the attitude of shunning new players. When it's directly at me, I can filter it out... but it does bother me when I see it directed to other players. Because I know most people can't ignore that, and I know that a game in this transition from P2P to F2P really needs to be welcoming for new players. I mean, when a potential player takes the time to log in the forum and post something, it's because he actually really does want to give the game a chance. Otherwise, he'd just uninstall and move on. Edited October 1, 2015 by Yellye | |} ---- well heres on directed AT YOU i hope you dont ignore. Welcome to Nexus! its a great game and i cant wait to see you in game when the servers settle! | |} ---- Eugh, I don't actually remember what you said, my attention span isn't that great. . . Oh, I see now. No actually OP just said it wasn't the posts ABOUT the server complaints he couldn't believe, or the complaints in general. He was stating that its the people bashing OTHER people about complaining, and not setting a better example for the new players! We are the vets of Wildstar, and if we truly loved the game we would stand by others and be their rock while the devs are too busy to soothe their woes, instead people are being vile and mean! How does telling people to leave help the game you love so much! That's what OP meant, not that the bile spewing in forums was omitted from his rant. Being mean on the forums to new players certainly is not okay either, at least that's what Zynlli says. Edited October 1, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- I thought the OP was only complaining about the more toxic vets and not all vets in general. If you haven't told people to leave the game over this, I'm sure they weren't talking to you. If they didn't want to be here, they'd probably not bother making a post about it and leave, which is what a lot of players do actually. The ones that post about it are the minority. Though I agree some players do it for the sole purpose of riling others up. Really, the best thing to do is report "cancerous troll" posts and move on. | |} ---- who are you suggesting im throwing poop at? i make it very clear im speaking of those who perpetuate the negative vibes toward the free to play community. Obviously i am not referencing ALL veteran players, Ive been here since day 1 myself. If youd like i can link at least one post ive made every months since the game launched? and im sorry if you feel im attacking anyone unjustly, im just trying to make it VERY clear that in october 2015 Wildstar there is a home for everyone. not #hardcore? theres a home for you here #hardcore? theres a home for you here vet? theres a home for you here totally F2P? yes there is a home for you here occasional store shopper? welcome to nexus! i dont think i can be any more clear in my message than that, if you still somehow feel afronted i honestly dont know what to say other than i hope to see you in game and prove to you that everyone has a chance to make a good addition to the community , despite their post histories. | |} ---- ---- im doing my best to stay positive! i dont really have anything to add i think i made my point ill let it stand for what it is. one last time. Welcome to Nexus everyone, cant wait to see EVERYONE in game when the dust settles. Cheers. | |} ---- ---- And you're doing very well given the pressure! All I mean to say is maybe this post isn't attracting the right people anymore, and you're headbutting a wall haha~ Your true point, and motive is clear though and I can appreciate, and support it. */bow* I will see you on nexus my good sir~! :> ~Stay positive!~ | |} ---- ---- It was just a slight generalization Scroopy, but I am sure there are some vets out there not doing their part to keep moral up! All we can do is soothe harder than they plight, and try our best to show what true vets of Wildstar are like! | |} ---- I agree with you. I'm a vet MMO player but new to Wildstar. Things will settle down eventually. I'm sure the devs are working on to fix the problem. So to all new players, patient is the key. Things will get back to normal soon. Don't waste a game with potential just because a technical issue. PS. Sorry my English, it is no my first language. | |} ---- Argh... double post, dunno why! Sorry. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mellaranth | |} ---- my thoughts exactly ;] | |} ---- dude, your english is fine! also, im canadian and only speak 1 language, and not very well at that, you probably speak 2 languages better than i do 1 haha! | |} ---- ---- Nobody is talking about taking it personally, but consider you are advocating for people being able to rage like children in a space that is meant for people to talk about the game. At some point it's realistic to think that people don't want the forums to be consumed by vitrol and narcicism purely over something that was expected and does not effect the majority of players. I hate to say it, but perhaps the veterens should be allow to shame them a little, at least if it gets them to go away for a bit. Edited October 1, 2015 by Krystyn | |} ---- people "went away for a bit" over the last year and a bit now we are free to play i refuse to believe ANYONE "going away for a bit" is a good thing in any way shape or form. | |} ---- ----